finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo forest
.]] The '''Chocobo Forest' , also known as Chocobo Woods, is an area in many games of the series where the player can locate chocobos. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Chocobo Forest is just south of Kashuan, north of Palamecia, and is the only place in the game where Firion and his allies can find a chocobo. This enables him to move overland much faster and not get into Random Encounters. Final Fantasy III remake.]] In several wooded places around the world, the player can grab a yellow chocobo from the Chocobo Woods and ride it. There is also a sidequest that consists in riding the chocobo all around the floating continent. Doing so gets the player a reward. Fat Chocobo can also be summoned in the forest. Final Fantasy IV The Chocobo Forests are located in several places, and contain a yellow chocobo to use for transportation on land. The forests also contain a single white chocobo, which restores 500 MP to the party when caught. The fat chocobo can be summoned in the forest if the player has a Gysahl Green in their inventory, and the forests also provide a single free Gysahl Green found in the grassy area in the middle of the clearing. A chocobo forest north to Troia has a black chocobo to go to the Lodestone Cavern. Once the player enters the ''Lunar Whale for the first time, one black chocobo will spawn in each chocobo forest. There is also a chocobo village which contains multiple chocobos. ''Final Fantasy V There are two Chocobo Forests in ''Final Fantasy V. One is found on Crescent Island, inhabited by a black chocobo; the other is found on the island where Catoblepas is found in the Second World, inhabited by a female chocobo the party cannot ride. ''Final Fantasy VI Several forests can be found on the world map where the player can rent a chocobo from a chocobo stables for a small fee of 100 gil. Final Fantasy VIII .]] There are several Chocobo Forests over the world where the player must catch a chocobo by luring a chicobo out and capturing the parent when it comes looking for it. Once caught, the player can ride the chocobo parent with the chicobo following close behind. There are seven forests in total, each with their own degree of difficulty in a minigame involving finding buried treasure within the forest grounds. From easiest to hardest the forests are; The Beginner's Forest, The Basics Forest, The Roaming Forest, Forest of Fun, Forest of Solitude, The Enclosed Forest and The Chocobo Sanctuary. Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX Chocobo's Forest is the first location where the minigame Chocobo Hot and Cold can be played, located on the Mist Continent. One can purchase Gysahl Greens in the forest and exchange points earned in the Chocobo Hot and Cold game for extra items. The first time it is encountered the player must cross the Ceebell River bridge to get to it. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Chocobo Forest is mentioned as one of the wonders. It bears the following description: :''Naught but a glimpse of light creeps into this deep wood. Rare breeds of chocobo thrive in this mystical forest, and the World Tree is rumored to be at its center. The pungent scent of chocobo fills the air. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions The Chocobo Forest is a variety of forests wherein players can gain access to the efficiency of a chocobo. When the player enters the forest, there are three kinds of chocobos made available for the player to capture. By capturing the yellow chocobo, players are able to ride a yellow chocobo on the world map, thus avoiding monster confrontations. Capturing a black chocobo would grant the ability to fly across the world map, allowing players to avoid monster confrontations and also to cross rivers, potentially allowing players to easily travel back and forth from previously visited locations. Capturing the white chocobo would yield MP restoration to the player's party. ''Funk de Chocobo acts as the theme for the Chocobo Forest. Gallery Category:Forests Category:Chocobo